Code Geass: Cornelia of the Uprising
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Cornelia and Euphie are sent to Japan instead. Watch how events play out when Cornelia takes Lelouch's place as the leader of the Black Knights, and how the world has been drastically changed from the way it should be.


_Okay, I'm going to try another Code Geass fanfic while NONO is still running._

_Disclaimer: I only own what I made up._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE: **

**ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER**

**00000**

Natasha li Britannia was one of the numerous imperial consorts for Charles zi Britannia, she, along with her two daughters Cornelia and Euphemia, lived in the Hera Vila in the city of Pendragon. The year is 2010 a.t.b., only a few months before the invasion of Japan.

"Come on Euphie, I'll bet you can't catch me!" A young girl with long black hair says with a giggle, running up the stairs with the pink haired princess chasing after her.

"You won't escape that easily, Rachel!" Euphie says, chasing the other girl past her mother, who smiles a little as Euphie catches up to Rachel. "I got ya!"

"Now, now girls, play nice," Natasha says as Cornelia starts coming up the stairs.

"Mom, is everything going okay?" Cornelia asks, brushing her long purple hair back. "Your guards just left their post."

"Everything's fine Cornelia, you need to relax," Natasha says, and Cornelia shakes her head.

"I'm just getting a bad feeling," she says, and starts to head back down the stairs when suddenly there is sounds of gunfire as bullets tear through the windows of the villa, leaving Natasha in a pool of blood on the stairs. Cornelia runs back up the stairs, taking her dying mother into her arms.

"Cornelia, look after your little sister please, tough times are coming for the Empire, and she will need you now more than ever," Natasha says.

"No, mom, don't die, we still need you," Cornelia says.

"Do not despair, Cornelia, just do your best, and you will be fine, and remember, I love you …" Natasha says, her eyes closing as she dies, and the usually calm and collected Cornelia breaks down crying.

**00000**

"Presenting, her royal majesty, Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia," one of the court attendants in the Emperor's throne room says, and the door opens, Cornelia storming in.

"Father, my mother is dead!" Cornelia says, and Charles just shrugs it off.

"I already know this, why do you come before the Emperor with old news? Send in the next one," Charles says, waving off Cornelia.

"You're the Britannian Emperor, you should do something!" Cornelia shouts. "What about my sister, what about Euphie, what will you do for her?"

"That is the nature of the world, the strong rule over the weak, that is how it has always been," Charles says.

"Then I want no part in it, I renounce my claim to the throne!" Cornelia says, furious at her father.

"Then you're dead!" Charles shouts, causing Cornelia to draw back a little. "You where always dead, who do you think provided the nice things for you? The fancy clothes, the food, everything? You and your sister are as good as dead to me!"

Cornelia flinches for a second, before regaining her composure. "Fine then, we'll make it on our own."

"You will go to Japan as bargaining tools for the Sakuradite rights," Charles says. "You and Euphemia will serve your purpose, whether you like it or not!"

**00000**

Two months later, Cornelia is climbing up a small cliff in the Japanese countryside along with Euphie and a boy around Euphie's age with short brown hair. Once they get up, they can see Mt. Fuji in the distance, with a massive amount of planes and other craft swarming around it like flies, the Britannian invasion was over.

"Suzaku…" Cornelia says, the princess' rage growing as she sees the Britannians. "I will destroy Britannia!"

From nearby, a strange woman with long green hair smiles.

"_All along the watchtower, Princes kept the view. As all the women came and went barefoot servants too."_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CODE GEASS:**

**CORNELIA OF THE UPRISING**

**0000000000**

**A CODE GEASS FANFICTION**

**BY RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**GLORY IS FLEETING**

**0000000000**

"'_**There must be some way out of here,' Said a joker to a thief.**_

'_**There's too much confusion here, I can't get no relief.**_

_**Businessmen they drink my wine, plowmen work my Earth,**_

_**None of them along the line know what any of it is worth.'**_

'_**No reason to get excited,' the thief he kindly spoke.**_

'_**There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke.**_

_**But you and I, we've been through that, and it is not our fate,**_

_**So let us not talk falsely now, for the hour is getting late.'**_

_**All along the Watchtower, Princes kept the view,**_

_**While all the women came and went barefoot servants too.**_

_**Outside in the distance, a wild cat did growl,**_

_**Two Riders where approaching, as the wind began to howl."**_

**0000000000**

**00000**

It's now seven years later, Cornelia and Euphie are officially considered dead by the Empire, but in fact they had assumed their mother's maiden name, and lived their lives in the re-named Area 11. Now if only Euphie would stay out of trouble.

"Shirley, Milly, have either of you seen Euphie?" Cornelia asks, coming up to Shirley and Milly, who where two of Euphie's friends and fellow student council members.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Alurae, we haven't seen her since lunch," Shirley says shrugging. "Is everything okay?"

"She didn't show up for class," Cornelia says, crossing her arms.

"I might have seen her go off with Nomi," Milly offers.

"Oh great, if they're out gambling again…" Cornelia says, storming off towards the faculty parking lot.

"What's up with her?" Shirley asks, and Milly just shrugs.

**00000**

A ways into the Tokyo settlement, Euphie and another girl with mid-length black hair tied into two braids pulls a motorcycle up in front of an estate. Her passenger in the side car takes off her helmet, letting her long pink hair fall out, it's Euphie.

"Euphie… you do know what you're doing, right?" the other girl says with a yawn, tossing her arms around Euphie's shoulders.

"Don't worry Nomi, it's just a game of chess, and I had a good teacher," Euphie says.

"I guess," Nomi says, and hugs Euphie. "But if you lose, then you'll be in big trouble!"

"Well, then I guess I just won't lose then," Euphie says.

"Okay then, you get in there and kick his butt," Nomi says, and Euphie climbs out, heading into the mansion.

_Like I told Nomi, I had a good teacher, of course I can't tell her that it was Lelouch,_ Euphie thinks as they head inside.

Inside, the aging Principal of the Ashford Academy is losing badly to a pompous looking nobleman when Euphie and Nomi enter.

"This is your replacement, a schoolgirl?" The Nobleman says raising an eyebrow at Euphie as the pink-haired princess walks in.

"Thank you Miss. Alurae, I owe you one," the old man says, shuffling out while Euphie takes her seat, looking over the board she can tell she's in a tough spot, but not impossible to win.

Nearby, a TV is talking about a terrorist attack that had been carried out earlier on a Hospital. "Current reports say that there are 4 Britannians and 57 others dead. The Terrorists are currently being pursued in a hijacked truck through the Tokyo Settlement."

"Aww man, how are you gonna win this one?" Nomi asks, looking at the board, it looks almost hopeless for Euphie.

"Well go ahead schoolgirl, it's your move," the Nobleman says, and Euphie reaches forward, and moves her King. "Your king? Why move that first?"

"If the king doesn't lead, then how can you expect the others to follow?" Euphie says with a grin, this was how she had learned to play chess.

**00000**

Across the ocean in the Holy Capitol of Pendragon, 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia makes his way down the corridor in the Military base that houses the Knights of the Round. He turns into one room, where a young woman is practicing with her sword, she has long black hair that she ties into a braid, and is wearing a simple black top and pants, she stops when she notices Lelouch having entered.

"What brings you here, Prince Lelouch?" The young woman says.

"Lady Rachel, my father asked me to deliver you a message," Lelouch says as Rachel heads behind a blind to get changed.

"What's the message?" Rachel asks, rustling around back there, looking for her clothes.

"He wants you to go to Area 11 to help deal with the Terrorists that are causing trouble over there," Lelouch says, leaning against the wall.

"Why me, why not Marianne or Anya, or one of the others?" Rachel asks she wasn't exactly thrilled about having to go to Area 11.

"Because to be honest, you're the most diplomatic of the Knights of the Round," Lelouch says.

"And what if I say no?" Rachel asks.

"You know what will happen, Rachel," Lelouch says, as Rachel steps out, wearing a white coat buttoned over a black top and white pants, the usual uniform of the Knights of the Round. "I know you're still angry about what happened to Euphie…"

"Fine, whatever, I'll take the Galahad, and head for Area 11 tomorrow," Rachel says, and exits the room, followed by Lelouch.

**00000**

The nobleman is doubled over from shock, seeing his king being taken by one of Euphie's pawns, as the pink-haired princess smirks.

"This is why you should never underestimate us!" Nomi says with a grin, and the nobleman grumbles as he writes a check for Euphie.

"Thank you for your time, but now we must get going," Euphie says, and the two friends head out, Nomi praising Euphie for her chess skills, and the pink-haired girl blushing the whole time.

"It was too easy," Euphie comments, she was telling the truth, it had been too easy. "These noblemen are too arrogant; they mistake the military power of Britannia for their own, and miss the small things in games."

"Yeah, they're a bunch of pompous assholes," Nomi says crossing her arms and frowning. "Pardon my tongue, but it's true."

"Its fine, I happen to agree," Euphie says, and they exit to head for the motorcycle as a Red Convertible pulls up, and Cornelia get's out. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh is right," Nomi says, hiding behind Euphie. "Save us?"

"Euphie, how many times do I have to tell you not to skip class to go gambling?" Cornelia demands, putting her hands on her hips, and looking angrily at the two girls.

Nomi pokes her head out, and looks at Cornelia. "Uhmm, hi Ms. Alurae," she says nervously, she knew Cornelia had a bad temper about this kind of thing.

"And Nomi, you should be setting a better example for Euphie, now come on Euphie, we're going home," Cornelia says, and Euphie dejectedly follows her, climbing into the car.

"Bye Nomi, I'll see you later!" Euphie says as the car starts up, and heads down the road.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Nomi says, shaking her head. _Great, I wanted to ride home with Euphie, oh well,_ she thinks, and start up the engine, heading after two sisters.

**00000**

As the two vehicles head down the road, the radio and a large TV on the side of a building turns on to an announcer's voice. "And now, our viceroy Prince Clovis will address the people on the pressing matter of these terrorist attacks," the announcer says.

The screen flickers to show the overly flamboyant dirty-blonde haired Prince Clovis, attempting to look somber, but he's obviously failing at it.

"To all my Imperial subjects," Clovis says, Cornelia's eyes narrowing at this as Clovis continues. "Including of course, the many cooperative Elevens that choose to serve the Empire of Britannia."

"They're not Elevens, they're Japanese…" Cornelia mutters under her breath, getting a look from Euphie.

"Do you not see my pain?" Clovis says, on the screen holding a hand over his heart as if suffering from some great pain. "My heart was ripped from my chest, only to be torn apart. The remnants are filled with rage and sadness. However, as ruler of Area Eleven, I will not tolerate Terrorism of any kind, for the battle we fight is a righteous one; a virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all. Now then, everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the four that died for justice; in the line of duty."

"And now, let us observe a moment of silence for the lives that where lost," the woman's voice says, and Cornelia keeps driving on.

**00000**

Only a few cars ahead is a non-descript truck, inside is two people, one male and one female, both with their faces hidden.

"That Pompous, over-dressed jerk, we're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" The girl says, crossing her arms. "Can we make it out of here at least?"

"If we can make it to Shinjuku, we should be fine," the man says, but it wasn't looking good, a Britannian military transport vehicle was coming closer and closer. "Uh, yeah, we got a problem."

"Can't we ever catch a break?" The girl asks, reaching to unbuckle herself so she can reach her Knightmare in the back, when suddenly a Sutherland Knightmare drops from the back of the transport, and opens fire at the truck, which swerves out of the way, nearly hitting Cornelia's car as it pulls into a nearby building.

Cornelia parks her car and jumps out. "I'm going to go and see if they're okay," she says, and before Euphie can stop her, she runs down to the truck.

Nomi parks her motorcycle, and watches Cornelia run off towards the truck. "Oh be careful you dolt of a teacher!" She says, before making her way to the car. "Euphie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken," Euphie says.

"You sure?" Nomi asks.

"Yeah," Euphie says, she was more worried about Cornelia right now.

"I've got a bad feeling I'm going after Ms. Alurae," Nomi says, running towards the truck, sliding down the bank, and falling when she gets to the bottom. Picking herself up, she heads back towards the truck. _Alurae-san… please be safe,_ she thinks.

"Hey, are you all right?" Cornelia asks, tapping on the driver's side window of the truck. "Hello, is anyone alive in there?"

Getting no response, mostly because the driver was knocked out and the girl was trying to wake him up, Cornelia shakes her head and looks around. Seeing a ladder, she starts to climb up it, and when she get's about halfway there she stops.

"_It's you," _a woman's voice echoes in her mind. _"Finally… I've found my…"_ The voice continues, but stops suddenly.

"Where?" Cornelia wonders, and keeps climbing up, finally at the top she looks down into the back of the truck. "Is anyone in there?"

Suddenly, the truck starts back up, and it knocks Cornelia down into the back of the truck, she groans, this was not her day.

Nomi stops as the truck starts up again. "Oi, oi! Aww man, not good!" She says, and starts trying to chase it on foot. "Great day for sneakers… so glad I didn't wear those heels!"

Euphie climbs into the driver's seat, and guns the engine, pulling up by Nomi. "Hey, you want a ride, or do you want to just chase them on foot?"

"Euphie!" Nomi exclaims, getting into the car. "Let's drive 'em down!"

"On it," Euphie says, and drives the car after the truck and Knightmares.

**00000**

Up ahead, Cornelia is being tossed around in the back of the truck. "Hey, I'm back here, let me out!"

"You hear something?" The male driver asks his female companion.

"No, it's probably nothing," she replies, as the Sutherlands open fire at the truck again. "That's it, turn up here, we can make it to Shinjuku through this tunnel, I'll take out the Terrorists," she says, getting a nod from the driver, she removes her hat, letting her red hair down, as she opens the door leading into the back of the truck.

Cornelia is cursing her luck, by now she had figured out that the people driving where terrorists, the large capsule they where carrying gave it away. But more than that, she was furious at the Britannians for allowing such atrocities to occur; she needed to escape, to keep her little sister safe.

"Can you enter the Subway through the Ozubu route?" The girl says, talking to the driver as she takes off her light blue jacket, revealing a combat outfit underneath.

"Kallen, why don't we just use it here?" The driver asks.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath, and we'd be no better than the Britannians," Kallen says, Cornelia can't help but think she'd heard that voice before. "We need to get this to Shinjuku; it's in your hands now."

Cornelia is more interested in Kallen, looking her over she figured she was around Euphie's age, maybe a little older. She'd guess full Britannian, but that would be a rarity in a group like that, maybe a half-breed? It wasn't un-heard of.

She notices a communicator sticking out of the discarded jacket, and grabs it, figuring it might have some use later. At the moment, she had to figure out some way to get out of this truck.

**00000**

In the two pursuing Sutherlands, the pilots Viletta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald aren't expecting this to last much longer.

"These Terrorists can't run forever, and when that happens, we'll have them right where we want them," Jeremiah says with a crazed grin. "These Elevens don't know who they're dealing with."

"Lord Jeremiah, it looks like they might be heading for the Ghetto," a voice says from one of the Helicopters.

"Would they really be that crazy? Carrying Gas into their own home?" Viletta asks.

"They must be crazy; we'll deal with them before they can release it!" Jeremiah says, opening fire again, stopping as the back door flies open, and out rolls a one-armed red Knightmare. "What? An old Glasgow? What scrap heap did they pull that off of?"

Suddenly, the Glasgow sends out two long grapple-like weapons called Slash Harkens that take out the two Helicopters that are hovering above them.

"What? Who are these Terrorists?" Jeremiah wonders out loud as the one armed Glasgow opens fire at the two Britannians.

"That's right you punks, you know what this Knightmare is capable of," Kallen says in the cockpit of the old Knightmare. "Antique or not, at least we're now fighting on equal terms!"

"These terrorists are crazy!" Cornelia says, hiding behind the capsule that was in the back of the truck, she could only hope that Euphie was okay as the battle turns into the old subway tunnels leading to the Shinjuku Ghetto.

**00000**

A man's voice is heard over a radio on a Britannian military channel. "The terrorists are hiding in the subway system, your mission is to locate the weapon they have stolen, investigate the old subway system that runs through the Eleven residential district in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Report in the moment you spot them, recovery will be handled by us, the Royal Guard," the Royal Guard Commander says. "You people bear the honorary title of Britannians now, but you where born Elevens. Therefore the stench of these monkeys ought to be a familiar one, if you want to earn the right to carry arms then show some results. This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!"

"Yes, my lord!" The troops respond over the communicator.

**00000**

Back in the tunnels, the driver of the truck is barely holding on, Kallen still back there fighting with the two Purebloods that where chasing the terrorist truck. Through his pain he can see the tracks up ahead suddenly drop off into a gaping hole, and brings the truck to a screeching halt.

"An accident? Or else…" Cornelia says from her spot in the back of the truck, and from nearby one of the troopers notices the truck arriving.

"Ugh, the tire's stuck…" the terrorist groans, trying to get the truck to move along as he reaches down, and flips a switch. "Please Ohgi, find me."

The side door of the truck slides open, and the Soldier looks closer, seeing the capsule lying there.

**00000**

"Four-Zero-Four has sighted the target," a voice says over the communicator in response to the signal from the trooper.

"Roger, prepare for recovery," The Royal Guard commander says.

**00000**

The soldier, looking closer, notices Cornelia kneeling by the capsule and gasps in surprise, running for the truck.

"Okay, now I can get out of here, wherever here is," Cornelia says, reaching up towards the capsule, and turns just as the soldier does a spinning kick, and plows her into the ground. "Are you Britannian?"

"That's enough senseless murder, Terrorist!" The soldier says.

"Wait, I'm not one of them!" Cornelia says.

"Planned to use Poison Gas, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," the soldier says, grabbing Cornelia by the collar.

"Get off me!" She shouts, kicking him away, she wasn't about to let some soldier get in her way. "I got stuck in the back of this truck! And if that's Poison Gas, then didn't the Britannians make it?"

"Oh my," the soldier says, in sudden realization, recognizing her.

"Mindless murder? Then why don't you just destroy Britannia!" Cornelia shouts.

"Cornelia, it's me, Suzaku," the soldier says, taking off his helmet to reveal his brown hair and familiar features. "Remember?"

Cornelia gasps, remembering back to seven years ago when she was sent to Japan. "You became a Britannian Soldier?"

"Yeah, and what about you? You're a…" Suzaku starts to say.

"What are you saying?" Cornelia asks, then the capsule starts to open and Suzaku pushes him away from it.

But what comes from the capsule is not Poison Gas; it is the silhouette of a woman with long hair that she throws back before her long green hair becomes more visible.

"That's not Poison Gas…" Suzaku says in awe.

"Really, you think?" Cornelia asks sarcastically through the collar of her shirt pulled up over her mouth.

The strange woman looks at the two briefly before falling back.

**00000**

In another part of the Subway system, Kallen is talking on a communicator to another member of her group.

"I must've left the radio in the coat," she says.

"Its okay, the Glasgow's circuits are usable," the male voice on the other end says. "So, where we right?"

"I think so, the way the Britannians went after us, it can't be anything other than Poison Gas," Kallen replies. "I had to leave Nagata behind, I'm pretty sure he made it underground, I hope he'll be okay…"

**00000**

"What's going on, Suzaku?" Cornelia asks. "What's this about Poison Gas?"

"That's what they told us in the briefing, I don't know anything else about this," Suzaku says as they try to free the girl from her bounds.

A light shines on them as the Royal Guard Commander steps in, glaring at the three with hatred in his voice. "Stinking Monkey," he says with an almost sadistic glint in his eyes. "Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!"

"But sir… I was told this was poison Gas," Suzaku says, running up to the commander, gesturing back to Cornelia and the woman.

"How dare you question orders?" The commander snaps.

_This is bad, this may not be poison Gas, but it would pose a threat to Britannia if it is revealed, that's what it means,_ Cornelia thinks, holding the green-haired woman in her arms.

"However, because of your outstanding military record, I am going to go easy on you," the commander says, taking out a pistol, and handing it to Suzaku. "Provided you shoot the terrorist!"

"She's not a Terrorist, she's just a civilian that got caught up in this mess," Suzaku says, trying to explain Cornelia's presence.

"That's an order, Private, do as you are ordered; did you not swear your loyalty to the Empire?" The commander demands.

"Yes, but… I won't kill an innocent civilian," Suzaku says softly.

"Very well then," the commander says, pressing the pistol against Suzaku's back and pulling the trigger before turning his attention back to Cornelia.

"Suzaku!" Cornelia says, horrified. "Look, I'm just a school teacher; I got caught up in…"

"It doesn't matter who you say you are, you've seen way too much," he says, raising his pistol again. "Collect the girl, after you've secured her, secure the school teacher."

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers say, and start to move towards Cornelia and the girl.

Back in the cab, the driver Nagata is reaching for another switch. "Death to… Britannia…" he manages to stutter out, flipping the switch. "Long live… JAPAN!"

As the cab explodes, in the confusion Cornelia and the girl slip away unnoticed.

**00000**

"They got away?" The bald general with a monocle says, shocked at the news from the Commander. "And you call yourselves the Royal Guard!"

"I'm sorry General Bartley, the blast was mostly directed upwards, but…" the commander's voice on the other end says.

"Why the hell do you think I even told you people about this?" Bartley says.

"We'll, continue the investigation…" the Commander stutters out, this wasn't turning out to be a good day for Britannia as the communications close.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase then," Clovis says from his seat in the G1. "Very well then."

"But your Highness…" Bartley starts to protest.

"If knowledge of her gets out, I will lose my inheritance, tell the Homeland we are carrying out an Urban Renewal here," Clovis says, brushing his dirty blonde hair back. "As Clovis, third Prince of the Empire commands you; destroy Shinjuku Ghetto, and everyone in it!"

The G1 launches into the Ghetto a large number of Knightmare Frames and troops, starting to kill off the Elevens living there. People on the streets, in their homes, young, old, it didn't matter, the orders where clear.

"The enemy is Garbage who can't ever hope to even become Honorary Britannians, wipe them all out!" Bartley's voice commands over the radio.

Jeremiah, after finally leaving the chase, grins; this was what he was hoping for.

"Supervisor Jeremiah, General Barley requests that you take command of…" an order comes over the Pureblood's radio.

"Bartley has staff officers, I haven't had this much fun on the front line in a long time," Jeremiah says with a grin, his Knightmare raising its weapons in preparation.

**00000**

Cornelia throws the green haired girl to the ground, leaning against a pillar and rubbing her head. "What are you? This chaos is all your fault, isn't it? Not only that, Britannia killed Suzaku…"

The woman just looks at Cornelia emotionlessly.

**00000**

"He's not here?" A man with short grey-ish hair and glasses asks, shaking his head. "Even when we brought the Lancelot?"

"He wanted to stay on the front lines," his companion, a woman with dark blue hair says, shaking her head. "What will we do mow?"

"I guess we'll just have to find another devicer then," the man says.

**00000**

"Stay down, and don't say anything," Cornelia says to the green-haired woman, as they crawl up a flight of stairs in the Ghetto. They duck back down when a soldier shoots a man, as the Commander from before steps into view.

"Report," the Commander says.

"We found only Elevens here, sir," one of his subordinates says, shaking his head.

The commander groans. "You're sure that the exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir," the soldier replies. "It matches up with our map of the city."

There is a sudden sound of crying, probably from a young child, followed by more gunfire; Cornelia cringes from her hiding spot. _This isn't war, this is a massacre, that's what they're doing, _she thinks, then suddenly her cell phone rings, she hangs up, but it's too late.

**00000**

Back in the Convertible, looking at what's going on in the Ghetto, Euphie tilts her head when Cornelia hangs up. "Huh?"

"She hung up on you?" Nomi asks, and Euphie nods. "I wonder what's going on."

"Why would she hang up on me?" Euphie says, she was now worried.

**00000**

The commander pushes Cornelia back towards the wall as two of the soldiers hold the girl back.

"What an appropriate location for a Terrorist to meet her end," the commander says.

"You scum…" Cornelia growls.

"Still, you did well for a School teacher, I'll give you that," the commander says with a grin. "But that's too be expected, you're a Britannian, unfortunately my clever young friend…" he says, taking out a pistol and pointing it at Cornelia. "You have no future!"

Cornelia cringes and covers her head, waiting for the end to come as the green-haired woman jumps in front of her.

"She mustn't die!" She shouts as the bullet is fired, hitting her in the forehead, she falls to the ground seemingly dead.

"You shot her!" Cornelia says in disgust, falling down to her knees next to the woman.

"We where told to bring her back alive if possible, but looks like that won't be happening," the Commander says. "Oh well, can't do anything about it now, just have to tie up some loose ends. We'll just tell them we killed all the Terrorists, but regretfully she died in the process."

"You monster!" Cornelia growls in anger, getting only a laugh from the Commander.

"It's the terrorists and blood traitors like you that are the monsters, and now you will pay for that," the Commander laughs.

_No, I can't die, not here, not now, not while I still have to take care of Euphie…_ Cornelia thinks she knew that the end was coming; she moves to stand up when suddenly she feels someone grabbing her hand as her vision swirls.

"_It seems you have a reason to live," _a woman's voice says in her mind.

"_What? Who are you?"_ Cornelia asks.

"_You may call me C.C., I can grant you the power to have revenge upon your enemies, but in exchange, you must agree to grant me my greatest wish," _C.C.'s voice echoes in Cornelia's mind, she realizes it's the green-haired woman from before. _"But know this, the Power of the King is a lonely path, you will be both human and something more at the same time."_

"_Very well then, I accept your contract!" _Cornelia responds, and her left eye starts glowing as a bird-like sigil brands itself into her eye.

Cornelia stands up, the sigil burning in her eye as she makes eye contact with the soldiers. "I, Princess Cornelia li Britannia, instill upon all of you, fear of Britannian soldiers!" She says in a slightly over-dramatic fashion as the sigil appears in the eyes of each and every one of the soldiers. Turning to look at each other, they let out a loud scream, drawing their weapons; they open fire on each other, until they are all dead.

Cornelia seems to snap back to her senses briefly as the sigil vanishes from her eye. "Did I do that?" Cornelia mutters, and then grins. "Very well then, with this power, I can challenge my father, and finally, destroy Britannia!"

**00000**

Across the ocean, 11th Princess Nunally vi Britannia stops, she was walking down the hallways of the Imperial Palace when she suddenly shudders. Something had just happened, but what?

"_Glory is fleeting, but obscurity is forever."-Napoleon Bonaparte._

**00000**

_**Well, that's it for chapter one, hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen, because I've still got one more fanfic to put up.**_

_**Next chapter, once she has received her Geass, Cornelia must now put her skills to the test against the troops of the Holy Britannian Empire, through the Japanese Terrorists. But how will things turn out differently here, if at all?**_


End file.
